Desperate times, desperate measures
by Har-El
Summary: When Trekeena revives an evil from the past, the Galaxy Rangers must team up with some familiar old faces to take them out, once and for all.


Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy or any characters affiliated with the show. They're the exclusive property of Saban Entertainment, Inc. The Psycho Defender, however, is my own idea.

Timeline: This starts about a month after Hellspawned, and takes a (sometimes only slightly) different look at the events of the episodes "To the tenth power", "The power of pink", and "Protect the Quasar Saber".

Desperate times, desperate measures

By Lucas Harrell

Deviot strode purposefully across the desert towards the cloaked figure. "This better be worth my time," he growled impatiently, "Or you'll be like the sands of this damned desert."

"It is more than worth it, Deviot," the man in the cloak said. He held up a briefcase. "For I hold in my hands the key, or I should say keys, to defeating your enemies, the Galaxy Rangers."

That piqued Deviot's curiosity. "Oh, really?" he asked, "And what are these... keys?"

"See for yourself," the cloaked man said. He opened the briefcase, to reveal highly advanced datacards.

Deviot picked one up and examined it. "Is this what I think it is?" he inquired. The cloaked man nodded. "Very good. I shall send your payment through our usual channels. You should have it within the universal standard week."

"Pleasure doing business with you," the man said, handing the briefcase to Deviot. "'Til we meet again." With that, he punched a hidden transponder and was instantly teleported away to his orbiting ship.

Deviot took out all five datacards and spread them out like playing cards in his hand before dropping the box into the sand. "These babies will get me even more in favor with Trekeena," he muttered, "And maybe I can oust that goody-good Villamax and that sniveling toad Keglar while I'm at it, too."

With that, Deviot walked back towards his ship, his mind already working on a plan to destroy the Galaxy Rangers. And this time, he would, for the datacards held the Psycho Rangers, and the Space Rangers barely beat them the first time. 'The Galaxy Rangers won't be so lucky,' he determined, as he stepped into his ship.

A few seconds after Deviot's ship blasted off, a second cloaked figure stepped up to the briefcase the datacards had been in. "I'm too late," the person murmured.

***

"So, what do you have for us today, Deviot?" Trekeena asked.

"My queen, I have the ultimate weapons against the Galaxy Rangers," Deviot replied. He waved his hand. "Behold..." Five armored warriors stepped from the shadows. "The Psycho Rangers!!!"

Trekeena looked impressed. "Good job, Deviot," she congratulated him. She walked over to the Psycho Rangers. "Can you defeat the Galaxy Rangers?"

"No, we won't," Psycho Pink answered.

"You won't?" Trekeena said. She glared at Deviot. "I thought you had these... things, under your control."

"We're under nobody's control," Psycho Yellow interjected.

"And we destroy no Rangers except for Andros and his bunch," Psycho Black added.

"These "Galaxy" Rangers are your problem, not ours," Psycho Blue finished.

Deviot lifted his hand and pressed a button on a small remote. Small electrical charges coursed through the Psycho Rangers. "You will do as we say," the armored villain said, "Or you will go back into the datacards, understood?" He pressed the button again, and the electricity stopped.

"All right, we'll do what you want," Psycho Red agreed reluctantly. Under his breath, he added, "For now."

"Good, now listen up," Trekeena said, "This is the game plan." The Psycho Rangers gathered around.

***

Kai and Damon were helping Maya carry groceries back to the girls' quarters. "Geez, Maya," Damon said, "Did you buy enough food?"

"Sorry, but the refrigerator and cupboards are almost bare," Maya explained, "It was either get all of this, or starve until we did get all of it."

"Yeah, well, next time, get your boyfriend to help," Kai muttered, "We have more important things to do than lug stuff around for you, right, Damon?"

"That's right," Damon said, "I..." Suddenly, a gloved hand seemed to appear out of nowhere and grab his foot. He fell, scattering the contents of the bags he held all over the concrete.

"Damon," Maya admonished, as her and Kai put down their grocery bags and helped him up.

"It wasn't my fault," Damon replied, "Something grabbed my foot and made me fall, I swear."

"Yeah, right," Kai said, "Well, we'd better pick everything up before somebody steps on something." Nodding, Damon and Maya joined him in picking up all of the spilled groceries.

Damon turned around a corner and was about to pick up the last item, when the gloved hand returned and grabbed him by the wrist. "What the..." was all he was able to say, before he was seemingly yanked through the pavement.

"Have we got everything?" Maya asked.

"No, we're missing Damon," Kai answered. He pointed to the corner Damon turned around. "He was going that way last I saw him. Let's start there."

"Right," Maya said, and the two went around the corner.

Suddenly, Psycho Blue and Psycho Yellow teleported in. "How nice of you to join us, Blue and Yellow Galaxy Rangers," Yellow said.

"Who are you?" Maya asked.

"We're the Psycho Rangers, and we're here to take you down," Psycho Blue replied.

"Like we haven't heard that before," Kai retorted. He glanced at Maya. "You ready?" She nodded.

"Go..." Kai and Maya started in unison. Before they could morph, however, the two Psycho Rangers jumped them, quickly knocking the two out.

"This was almost too easy," Psycho Blue said, "I mean, where's the fun in this?"

"Don't worry, Blue," Psycho Yellow assured her teammate, "We'll soon have the entire Galaxy team, and then, we'll have some fun with the Space Rangers."

"Ooh, I can't wait," Psycho Blue murmured, "I'll finally be able to destroy TJ, once and for all."

"Then let's go," Psycho Yellow said. With that, they teleported away.

***

Unaware of their teammates' plight, Leo and Kendrix were spending some time together in the park. They were sitting on some grass, and Kendrix had her back to Leo, and he had his arms wrapped around her. "We should tell the others, you know," the Pink Galaxy Ranger said to her boyfriend.

"I know," Leo said, "But I wouldn't know where to begin to tell any of them, especially Mike."

"They'll understand, you'll see," Kendrix assured him, "But if we wait too long and decide to have the baby, we won't have to tell them. I'll be showing in a few more months, and it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out then."

"I know," Leo said, "We'll tell them, but when we think the time's right."

Kendrix nodded. "You know, we haven't taken the chance to really sit down and talk about what we're going to do," she pointed out.

Leo sighed. "Yeah, I know," he said, "I guess now's the best time. Do you want to have the baby?"

Kendrix nodded. "There's no way I'd kill an innocent child, much less our child," she said, "But we're too young to be raising kids."

"I know," Leo said, "But..."

"Aw, isn't this cute?" a gruff, yet feminine, voice suddenly interjected.

Leo and Kendrix glanced up, to see Psycho Pink watching them. "Psycho Rangers?" Kendrix said, as they jumped to their feet. "But I thought you were destroyed years ago, by the Space Rangers."

"We weren't destroyed, merely imprisoned," Psycho Pink said, "And as the Pink Space Ranger's successor, you'll be the first to feel our wrath."

"We'll see about that," Leo said, "You want Kendrix, you'll have to go through us both." He glanced at Kendrix. "Ready?"

Kendrix nodded and turned her wrist, calling upon her transmorpher. "Go Galactic!!!" she cried, punching the pink button on her morpher. In seconds, she was transformed into the Pink Galaxy Ranger.

Leo twisted both of his wrists, calling upon his Magnamorpher. He quickly flipped one part open. "Defend the Galaxy!!!" he announced, sliding the hoop end of one morpher into a slot on the side of the other. In seconds, he was transformed into the Magna Defender.

"Ah, two on one, eh?" Psycho Pink challenged, "Well, isn't that un-Ranger like. Sting Wingers!!!" At her command, a squadron of Trekeena's cannon fodder appeared on the battlefield. "Attack only the Magna Defender. The Pink Ranger is all mine." The Sting Wingers nodded, before they began the battle.

"Magna sword," Leo said, reaching down to his hip and pulling out his weapon of choice. He quickly converted it to it's shotgun-like blaster mode. He ripped loose with a blast, catching several Sting Wingers and knocking them back.

Switching back to sword mode, Leo then met the charge of the remaining Sting Wingers. 'Even I can't keep this up for too long,' he thought, 'I hope the others get here soon.'

Meanwhile, Kendrix took on Psycho Pink. She remembered the Psycho Rangers and their reign of terror well. 'I know I can't beat her on my own,' she determined, 'But I think I can hold out until Leo, or one of the others, comes and helps.'

Kendrix fought valiantly against her maniacal counterpart, but was eventually felled by a wicked laser arrow from Psycho Pink's bow. The Psycho Ranger bent down, effortlessly picked the Pink Galaxy Ranger up and slung her over her shoulder, then teleported away.

Leo noticed the teleportation beam. "No!!!" he yelled. He leapt away from the Sting Wingers and tried to get to Psycho Pink before she could teleport away with Kendrix, but he was too late.

Leo almost broke down, but he knew that he couldn't. "Alpha, come in," he said, bringing his wrist to his mouth.

"I read you, Leo," Alpha said.

"The Psycho Rangers are back," Leo said, "Psycho Pink took Kendrix."

"I know," Alpha said, "The other Psycho Rangers also took Kai, Maya, and Damon while they were grocery shopping."

"What about Mike?" Leo asked.

"Psycho Red hasn't gotten to him yet," Alpha answered, "He's jogging in the forest dome not too far from where you are. I just uplinked his coordinates to your morpher, so you can teleport right to him."

"Thanks, Alpha," Leo said. He cut the transmission and hit the button to teleport away. 'If they harm Mike or Kendrix,' he thought, 'I'll kill them all.'

***

Mike stopped to catch his breath. His shirt was drenched with sweat, both front and back. "Man oh man," he muttered, "I definitely overdid it today. But I needed the time away from the others to clear my mind."

"Aw, is the poor Red Galaxy Ranger too out of shape to battle?" came a gruff, taunting voice.

Mike glanced up, to see Psycho Red. "Who are you?!" he demanded. He hadn't been in Angel Grove during the Psycho Ranger's original reign of terror, and though he did hear about them, he didn't know what they looked like.

"To coin a phrase from one of your old movies, 'I'm your worst nightmare," Psycho Red replied, "I am the Red Psycho Ranger, and I'm here to take you down."

"All of Trekeena's goons say that," Mike said, "Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is." He twisted his wrist, calling upon his transmorpher. "Go Galactic!!!" Seconds after he punched the red button on his morpher, he was changed into the Red Galaxy Ranger.

Before the battle could begin, however, Leo teleported in. "Whoa, he's already here," he said, going into a defensive stance.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I'm here to help, that's what," Leo said, "The others have been taken by their Psycho counterparts. I won't let that happen to you."

"Enough chatter!!!" Psycho Red roared, "Let's get this over with."

"By all means," Mike said, pulling out his Quasar Saber. "Let's." With that, Psycho Red charged the two brothers, who met his Psycho sword with their respective weapons of choice.

Leo was the first to pull back. Temporarily re-holstering his sword, he bent the handle on it back, and pulled it back out in blaster mode. He shot Psycho Red, who was knocked back but not off his feet.

"Nice work, bro," Mike said, "Now it's my turn. Quasar Saber, power up!!!" With that, his sword became empowered by red energy. He slashed Psycho Red, but the leader of the Psycho Rangers easily side stepped.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, I'm way overpowered here," Psycho Red reluctantly admitted, "See you later, losers." With that, he teleported away.

"Come on," Mike said, grabbing Leo's shoulder. "Let's get to the Megaship. Maybe we can find the others, as well as a way to defeat the Psycho Rangers." The younger Corbett nodded, and the two teleported away.

***

Psycho Red stormed into the room and punched a wall, leaving a severe dent in the metal. Trekeena noticed. "You didn't get him, did you?" she asked.

"I would have had the Red Galaxy Ranger if that damned Magna Defender hadn't butted in," Psycho Red interjected, "We have to do something about him."

"Deviot and Villamax are working on that problem as we speak," Trekeena said. As if by cue, another door opened and the two mentioned henchmen walked in. "Ah, gentlemen, I hope you have the answer to our problem."

"That we do, Trekeena," Villamax said, "We were able to study the detailed craftsmanship of the Psycho Rangers and have been able to come up with one of our own. Unfortunately, we weren't able to duplicate the other Psycho Rangers' ability to turn into monsters, but we've made up for that by giving him other skills."

"That is right, my queen," Deviot said. He gestured to the shadowy figure behind him. "May I present... the Psycho Defender."

The shadowy figure stepped into the light. His armor was mainly like the other Psycho Rangers, but had the jewel on the chest and the helmet of the Magna Defender. "My sole purpose is to destroy the Magna Defender and anybody, or anything, that gets in my way," the newest Psycho Ranger growled.

"Very good," Trekeena said, "But how do I know the Psycho Defender won't betray me, like the other Psycho Rangers?"

"The Psycho Defender and I are linked," Villamax explained, "I am completely loyal to you, so you know he is, too."

"Very good," Trekeena said. She turned to Psycho Red. "Have the Galaxy Rangers we have abducted been taken to where I specified?"

Psycho Red nodded. "We're waiting for the Red Ranger and Magna Defender to show up, which should be any minute now," he said.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Trekeena said, "All right, Psycho Red, go back to the others and wait for the Red Ranger. Psycho Defender, you go with him, but make sure nobody sees you. Engage the Magna Defender only when I command you to. Do both of you understand?"

"Understood," Psycho Red said.

"As you wish, my queen," Psycho Defender said. With that, the two teleported away.

***

Leo and Mike demorphed when they got to the Megaship. "Alpha, scan the area for the Psycho Rangers' power signatures," Mike said.

"It won't help," Leo said, "Their signatures are undetectable because they're machines. We'll only find them when they want us to."

"He's right."

Mike and Leo spun around, to find a cloaked figure standing behind them. "And who are you?" Mike asked.

The cloaked figure threw back the hood of his cloak, revealing a handsome young man with brown and blond striped hair. "Andros!!!" Alpha announced.

"Hey, Alpha," Andros replied, slipping off his cloak to reveal the uniform the Space Rangers wore when they weren't morphed. He glanced up at Mike and Leo, whose jaws were dropped. "You must be Mike and Leo Corbett. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand.

"You too, Andros," Mike said, shaking Andros' hand.

"This is a real honor," Leo said, when he shook Andros' hand.

"So, you've got a little Psycho problem, huh?" Andros asked.

"More than a little one," Mike answered, "They systematically attacked and abducted our team. Any ideas on how to find them?"

"Unfortunately, like Leo said, there isn't a way," Andros replied honestly, "They're only detectable when they want to be.

"But we can't just sit on our butts," Leo said, "Even if we have to do it on foot, we have to find them."

"You're right," Andros said, "But we won't need to on foot. Do both of you have vehicles?"

"He does, but I don't," Leo said.

"Actually, I just finished on something," Alpha said, "Damon and I have been putting together your own vehicle. It's waiting for you in the cargo bay where the Jet Jammers and Astro Cycles are."

"All right, so we'll search the city that way," Mike said.

"You two go ahead," Andros said, "I'll get my morpher and my Galaxy Glider." Leo and Mike nodded before heading out. He turned to Alpha. "Put in a call to the others. They should be waiting in the shuttle. We'll probably need their help."

Alpha nodded. "Sure thing, Andros," he said.

"Then I'm gone," Andros said. He then ducked out of the room.

"Oh, ay yi yi," Alpha said, "Good luck, Rangers."

***

Leo and Mike entered the cargo bay where the Jet Jammers and Astro Cycles were waiting. They were fully morphed and ready to hit the road. "Remember, Leo," Mike said, as he hopped into his Jet Jammer. "If you find something, tell me and Andros and wait for us before you go rushing in. No heroics."

"Oh, come on, bro," Leo said. "You know me."

"I know you, all right," Mike said, "That's why I'm warning you. Be careful out there. If not for my sake, then for Kendrix's." With that, he radioed Alpha to open the hangar doors, and flew off. Sighing, Leo turned to find his own vehicle. When he found it, he stepped back, awestruck.

"Wow," Leo murmured, as he checked out his new vehicle, a motorcycle that vaguely resembled the Red Capsular Cycle, but had a meaner look to it. On the side was the motorcycle's name: "Defender Cycle". He climbed onto the motorcycle and started it up. It roared to life.

Without a second thought, Leo zoomed out of the cargo bay, teleporting away the second he was out. He quickly appeared on the streets of Terra Venture's city, zooming down the roads.

Luckily, there was little traffic. Leo was easily able to navigate through what little there was, turning on the motorcycle's sensors and linking it to the monitor in his helmet.

"Picking up anything, little brother?" Mike asked, about ten minutes later.

"Not yet," Leo said, "I'm scanning for the others' life signs, but I haven't picked up a trace. Andros?"

"Nothing here, either," Andros replied, "But that will change soon, I can..."

"Hold on, Rangers," Alpha interrupted, "I'm picking up the Psycho Rangers energy signatures, coming from Warehouse E. I'm also reading the life signs for the other Galaxy Rangers there."

"I'm the closest to it, so I'll wait for you guys there," Leo said.

"All right, Leo," Mike said, "We'll come up with a game plan then. Copy, Andros?"

"Loud and clear, Mike," Andros said, "See you at the warehouse, guys." With that, the three Rangers headed for the warehouse, and their friends.

***

Mike and Andros quietly crept up to the entrance of the warehouse. Inside, they could hear the Psycho Rangers talking. "The Red Galaxy Ranger and Magna Defender should be here any minute," Psycho Red informed his teammates.

"Yeah, straight into an ambush," Psycho Blue added.

Mike motioned Andros to wait. The young Kerovian nodded. "I wouldn't bet on that!!!" Mike announced, as he stepped through the entrance of the warehouse.

"Mike!!!" Maya cried.

"Watch out, it's an ambush," Damon called out.

"Red Ranger!!!" Psycho Red yelled, "I shall finally finish you off."

"I wouldn't bet on that, either," Andros said, stepping up to stand beside Mike.

"Catch us if you can, Psycho losers," Mike taunted, before him and Andros headed back the way they came.

"Let's get them," Psycho Red commanded, and led the Psycho Rangers into battle.

Meanwhile, Leo was creeping up on the five missing Galaxy Rangers, who were encased in a bubble. "Just hold on a minute, guys," he murmured, "I'll have you out before you can say 'Go Galactic'."

"Boy, are we glad to see you, Leo," Kai said.

"Especially me," Kendrix said.

Leo smiled underneath his helmet. He raised his sword above his head, and was about to destroy the energy bubble entrapping his friends, when he felt hands grabbing his arm. "I don't think so, Magna Defender," a gruff voice said, spinning him around.

When Leo faced his attacker, he couldn't believe his eyes. "This is impossible," he said, "There are only five real Psycho Rangers."

"Maybe there were before," Psycho Defender said, "But I've been especially built by my queen's loyal subjects. I am the Psycho Defender, and I've been created to destroy you." With that, the sixth Psycho Ranger used his weapon, a bladed staff, and slashed Leo with it.

The blade of the staff bit into the Magna Defender armor, causing metallic sparks to fly. Leo was forced to step back, but stayed on his feet. When his left arm brushed against the energy bubble, he turned and slashed the bubble, popping it. "Go help Andros and Mike," he told the others, "I'll handle this guy."

Kai, Maya, and Damon nodded before hurrying to the warehouse entrance, but Kendrix stayed behind. "I'm not going to leave you," she said, pulling out her Quasar Saber, wanting to help her lover.

"Go!!!" Leo boomed.

Kendrix was torn between helping Mike and Andros stop the other Psycho Rangers, especially Pink, and helping Leo. Even though she hated it, she knew what she had to do. "I'll be back," she promised, before sprinting towards the entrance of the warehouse.

"You shouldn't have ordered your woman away, Magna Defender," Psycho Defender warned, "You wouldn't have been able to handle me with her, much less on your own. This way, you could have at least died together."

"Nobody will die this day except you, Psycho Defender," Leo growled, "_En guard_." With that, the two combatants charged each other.

***

Her heart heavy with guilt, Kendrix ran towards the other unmorphed Galaxy Rangers. "Let's do it, guys," Kai said.

"Go Galactic!!!" the four cried in unison. In seconds, they were morphed and ready for battle. Pulling out their Quasar Sabers, they went to stand beside Mike and Andros, who were facing down the Psycho Rangers.

"Even the six of you together do not have the power to defeat us, Rangers," Psycho Red announced.

"How about the ten of us!!!" a voice shouted. The eleven combatants looked up, to see TJ, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie on an overhead balcony. They were in their old suits, had their astromorphers on their wrists, and were ready for battle.

The four Space Rangers jumped down to join Andros and the Galaxy Rangers. "Let's rocket!!!" they shouted. They flipped open the keypads on their astromorphers and punched in the sequence of buttons to start the morphing process. Seconds after they morphed, they called upon their weapons.

Once all fifteen combatants were ready, the gruesome battle began. The two teams of Rangers started pairing off with their counterparts on each other's team to take on their counterparts on the Psycho Rangers team.

Kai and TJ's battle with Psycho Blue was surprisingly quick. They worked together as a surprisingly honed team, each striking while one got Psycho Blue to block. They finally struck as one, knocking their Psycho counterpart out of commission, if just temporarily.

Across the way, Maya and Ashley were having quite a bit more trouble with the sneaky Psycho Yellow, who used short-ranged teleportations to keep them dizzy and to strike both with blow after blow.

Finally, Maya had enough and pulled out her Quasar Launcher. Using it in staff mode, she caught Psycho Yellow with a lucky glancing blow, knocking off her equilibrium. A shot in bazooka mode, along with one from Ashley's Star Slinger, put Yellow Psycho Ranger down.

Carlos and Damon made short work of Psycho Black. First, Damon used his transdagger in transblaster mode to take the Psycho Ranger to his knees, then Carlos ended it by nearly skewering his psychotic counterpart with his lance.

Kendrix and Cassie's battle with Psycho Pink started on the ground, but made it's way up to a fire escape on the side of the warehouse. It was fast and furious, and the evil one of the trio seemed to be winning.

When they got to one platform about halfway up the building, Psycho Pink knocked Cassie off the platform, but the Pink Space Ranger got in a lucky shot in midair with her Satellite Stunner. A well placed kick from Kendrix sent Psycho Pink also flying through the air.

Kendrix dropped down after Cassie and Psycho Pink. In midair, she called her transdagger and turned it into the Beta Bow. She shot Psycho Pink in the back of the head. That, coupled with the wicked landing on the ground, knocked Psycho Pink right out. Cassie, however, landed light on her feet.

Mike and Andros had the hardest time of all the Rangers taking down Psycho Red. With his mind-link to the Red Space Ranger active, Psycho Red was able to keep one step ahead of Andros, and was able to dodge or block Mike's shots, and got in a lot of blows of his own.

Suddenly, Mike decided to take it up a notch, calling upon his transdagger as well. He used both that and his Quasar Saber to block a shot. This left an opening for Andros, who powered up his Spiral Saber and thrust it at Psycho Red.

The drill end of the Spiral Saber bit into the evil Rangers' armor, making him cry out. A shot from Mike's Quasar Launcher and Andros' Astro blaster finally made short work of their maniacal counterpart.

***

Inside the warehouse, Leo was fairing worse than his teammates and new friends. Psycho Defender seemed to be at least twice as strong, as fast, and as agile as him, and was handing the young Magna Defender his head.

After a rising blow from Psycho Defender's staff, Leo went flying through the air, crashing through several pipes. "Stay down, Magna Defender," his evil counterpart said, "Stay down, and I might make it quick. I'm better than you ever will be, and you don't have a chance of beating me."

Leo ignored the Psycho Defender, feeling every rib that had been cracked by the impact, as he slowly regained his feet, using his sword to help him. "You may be better than me, but I have one thing that you don't have," he said.

"What's that?" Psycho Defender asked.

"A heart!!!" With that shout, Leo once again charged Psycho Defender, trying to take his counterpart's head off with a wild vertical swing.

Psycho Defender easily brought his staff up to block the swing. He angled the end of the staff downward and extended the blade once again. It cut into Leo's armor, making him back off.

"I'm actually glad I don't have a heart," Psycho Defender taunted, "Without it, I am untainted by good. And where does the good leave you? All of your friends have abandoned you. Give it up."

Even Leo was surprised at the voice that shouted, "Never!!!" It was the original Magna Defender. All of a sudden, he started shaking uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" Psycho Defender asked, stepping back. It was almost as if he were afraid. Energy flowed forth from Leo and coalesced into a physical form beside him. Psycho Defender thought he was seeing double, as two Magna Defenders appeared before him, both holding swords. "What's happening?"

Suddenly, Leo knew the truth. The original Magna Defender, an Eltarian known as Hyuuga, hadn't really died that day, but had been biding his time within his successor. Now that he was needed once again, his predecessor revealed himself.

Oddly enough, Leo's ribs were now healed and he felt full of energy again, fresh to battle against his evil counterpart all over again. "We are now as one, my successor," Hyuuga said, through a mind-link the two now had.

"What happened," Hyuuga said, "Is that the odds are now against you."

"That's right, Psycho Defender," Leo added, "Let's rock."

"I will not lose!!!" Psycho Defender shouted, rushing Leo and Hyuuga.

Linked by mind, Leo and Hyuuga struck as one. The present Magna Defender brought his sword up to block the Psycho Defender's staff. The former Magna Defender then used his sword to slash their evil counterpart.

The Psycho Defender was forced to step back from the sheer force of the blow, allowing Leo to make a thrust of his own. This time, the evil Psycho Ranger was knocked several feet back, landing hard. "You shall pay for this!!!" he roared, as he got to his feet.

Psycho Defender looked up to glare at his opponents and found himself looking down the barrels of two fully charged Magnablasters. "Uh oh." Leo and Hyuuga fired simultaneously. The two blasts ripped through the Psycho Defender's body. It fell back to the ground, blowing up.

***

Outside of the warehouse, the Space and Galaxy Rangers were ready to end the fight once and for all. Andros combined his Spiral Saber with his Astroblaster, while TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley combined their main weapons into the Quadroblaster.

Meanwhile, the Galaxy Rangers prepare to power up as well. "Lights of Orion, activate!!!" they shouted in unison. The Orion powered booster armor appeared on their arms and waists, while their Quasar Sabers were modified.

"Fire!!!" Andros yelled, and him and the Space Rangers shot both of their megablasters at the Psycho Rangers. The blast caught the evil Rangers and damaged them, but did not destroy them.

When smoke cleared, the Galaxy Rangers ran towards the Psycho Rangers. "Power up mode," they said. They combined into a gigantic fireball, which connected with all five Psycho Rangers. This time, they did explode.

"We've got to help Leo," Kendrix said, as she raced back to the warehouse. Most of the others were confused, but followed.

***

"It was great working as a team for once," Leo said to Hyuuga, "I think we make an unstoppable team."

"No team is unstoppable, Leo," Hyuuga replied, "No matter how good they are how strong they are, there's always something better and stronger. But you were right about one thing. It was good to fight together."

Suddenly, they heard voices and footsteps coming towards them. "They must have beaten the other Psycho Rangers," Leo said, "We're probably going to go celebrate our victory. Why don't you join us? You've earned it."

"I'm afraid I can't," Hyuuga answered, "I can only retain my physical form for twenty minutes, and I'm already pushing that."

"What do I tell the others about what happened?" Leo asked.

"The truth, I suppose," Hyuuga said, "You have some wonderful friends, my young successor. Maybe if I had friends like them, I wouldn't have gotten so bitter after my son's death." Leo placed a hand on his predecessor's shoulder. "Well, I must be going. Call me again when you need help."

Leo nodded. "You've got it," he said. Hyuuga transformed into energy and reentered his body. It was unsettling for a moment, but the feeling passed.

Leo turned, as he heard footsteps rushing to him. He barely had a moments warning, before Kendrix was in his arms, hugging him fiercely. "I'm glad to see you too, Kendrix," he teased. She pulled back, turning red.

"What happened in here?" Mike said, as him and the others joined the two, looking around at the damage down in the battle.

"I'll explain later," Leo said, "I think we need to celebrate." The others agreed, and the eleven Rangers teleported away.

***

Deviot walked through the piles of wiring and armor that were what was left of most of the Psycho Rangers. 'I can't believe they all fell,' he mused, 'Even the Psycho Defender was defeated.'

Suddenly, a groan issued forth from somewhere underneath the mess. Deviot shifted through rubble, to find Psycho Pink still in one piece. "Amazing," the villain murmured, "She must have been just outside the lethal range of the blasters and the Lights of Orion."

Deviot picked up Psycho Pink and slung her over his shoulder. "I have plans for you, Pink Psycho Ranger," he babbled, "With enough tinkering, you should have the power to defeat not only both of your counterparts, but both teams, as well." He then teleported out.

***

"So, Trekeena made a sixth Psycho Ranger?" Cassie said.

Leo nodded. "The Psycho Defender," he said, "He jumped me when I was trying to get the others out of the energy bubble."

"Man, and I thought five was bad enough," TJ muttered, "Six would seem like a living nightmare."

The Space and Galaxy Rangers were gathered in the living room area of the guys quarters, celebrating their hard earned victory against the Psycho Rangers while Leo told them about his battle with Psycho Defender. He had yet to tell them about Hyuuga's assistance, but was about to.

"Psycho Defender was tough," Leo admitted, "But Hyuuga, the original Magna Defender, was somehow able to take physical form and help me turn the tide. I have to admit that I never would have been able to defeat Psycho Defender without his help."

"Then I'm grateful to Hyuuga," Kendrix said, giving Leo a kiss on the cheek.

"We all are," Maya added.

"So, is this a one time thing?" Damon asked, "Or can we look forward to having another helping hand against Trekeena?"

"Hyuuga has agreed to help us when we need him," Leo said, "But he can only retain his physical form for about twenty minutes."

"Which is usually all the time we need to defeat one of Trekeena's monsters," Kai pointed out.

"So, how long are you staying with us?" Mike asked Andros.

"We've got to get back to Earth ASAP, but I don't see the harm in staying a few hours," Andros replied.

"Yeah, I'd love to see the sights here on Terra Venture," Ashley said.

"We'd be glad to show you around," Leo said, "It's the least we could do after you came from Earth to help us stop the Psycho Rangers."

"It was nothing, really," Carlos replied, "Heck, considering how much trouble they gave us the first couple of times around, we easily slaughtered them."

"I don't know you guys, since I wasn't around for the battle with the other Psychos, but Psycho Defender almost slaughtered me," Leo said, "If it hadn't been for Hyuuga, I would have died."

"Well, we'd better get started on that tour, if you guys plan on getting back to Earth by morning," Mike said.

"I'm afraid I can't come with you guys," Kendrix said, "I've got to spend more time trying to translate the Galaxy Book. I have the oddest feeling that there's something there that I need to find quickly or we might all be in some kind of trouble. I'll catch up to you when I can." The two teams nodded. Giving Leo a kiss, she got up and headed for the control tower.

***

"So, Psycho Pink did survive," Trekeena said, as she entered the room where Deviot, Villamax, and Kegler were repairing the Pink Psycho Ranger and increasing her power. "What about the Psycho Defender?"

"The Magna Defender was somehow able to split into two people, one of whom I can only assume was the original somehow brought back to life," Villamax answered for Deviot, "The two of them easily destroyed Psycho Defender."

Villamax had been looking through Psycho Defender's eyes and had almost felt like he had been destroyed himself along with their creation. 'I'll get even with both of you, Magna Defenders,' he vowed silently.

"There, that should do it," Deviot said, snapping closed a panel on Psycho Pink's armor. "Kegler, since you're closest to it, flip the switch."

"Oh dear," Kegler said, "As you wish, Deviot." He reached behind Psycho Pink's left ear and flipped the small trigger switch there.

Psycho Pink groaned and sat up. "What happened to me?" she asked, and looked around. "And where are the others?"

"Unfortunately, the other Psycho Rangers didn't make it, my dear," Deviot explained, "You were, obviously, the only survivor of the joint attack by the Galaxy and Space Rangers."

"Good," Psycho Pink said, "All the other Psycho Rangers did was get in my way with their petty babbling. When can I go after both of the Pink Rangers again? This time, I swear nothing will keep my hands from each of their throats."

"I'm afraid we'll need you for more than that, Psycho Pink," Trekeena said, "Instead of just the Pink Space and Galaxy Rangers, we need you to take on, and defeat, both teams."

"While we have made enhancements to your strength and armor, you must find a special weapon to help you to defeat them," Villamax said, "It's called the Savage Sword, and it dwarfs even the combined power of the Lights of Orion."

"Where is this... Savage Sword?" Psycho Pink asked, interested. "Not that I'm agreeing, mind you. My only goal is to defeat the Pink Space Ranger, and the one on the Galaxy team as well."

"We are not sure of where it is, exactly," Kegler said timidly, "It's precise location is said to be revealed in the Galaxy Book, which is in the hands of the Galaxy Rangers."

"I will go after this 'Galaxy Book' and use it to find the Savage Sword," Psycho Pink promised, "But then, I will only defeat the two Pink Rangers. You can destroy yourselves trying to kill the others for all I care."

"Meddlesome whelp," Deviot muttered. He punched a button on a small remote control strapped onto his wrist.

Energy painfully arched through the body of Psycho Pink, almost driving her to her knees. "Not this time," she growled. She reached up to her shoulder and ripped off the energy conductor Deviot used to try to control her. "I am my own person, and I refuse to be anybody's slave anymore." With that, she teleported away.

"What shall we do about that loose cannon, my queen?" Villamax asked Trekeena.

"We won't do anything for now," Trekeena decided, "After she defeats the Pink Rangers, we'll attack and destroy the others while they're standing around in shock over the loss of their teammates. If and when it becomes necessary, we will then destroy Psycho Pink."

The three villains left the room, not noticing that, instead of teleporting out, Psycho Pink merely teleported to a spot around the corner, and had heard every word. 'I am nobody's puppet,' the lone Psycho Ranger thought, 'And you will find that soon enough, Trekeena. After I destroy the Pink Rangers, I'm coming after you.' With that, she teleported off of the Scorpion Stinger.

Psycho Pink teleported to Terra Venture, landing in an unnoticeable spot. 'Now to find my prey,' she decided. Transforming into energy, Psycho Pink then went into the power lines and started searching for Kendrix and Cassie.

***

Kendrix carefully flipped through the pages of the Galaxy Book. She had no idea what she was looking for, but that she would know when she found it. 'Something big is over the horizon, I can feel it,' she thought, 'I've got to find something, so that we can be as prepared as we can be. Otherwise, we're in trouble.'

Kendrix turned the page and suddenly found what she was looking for, a weapon called the Savage Sword. "The Savage Sword is more powerful than the Quasar Sabers and the Lights of Orion combined," she read, "'If it falls into the wrong hands, it could be very deadly.

"'The Savage Sword currently resides in the tomb of it's last wielder,'" Kendrix continued, "'The tomb is on the planet of Rashon'. Wait a minute, Rashon? That's right nearby."

"Thanks for finding that for me," a mocking voice said, from the computer in front of her. Kendrix looked up from the Galaxy Book. Suddenly, Psycho Pink came through the screen, grabbed her head, and gleamed the information she needed to find the Savage Sword from her mind, before disappearing back into the screen.

"Oh no," Kendrix gasped, as she jumped to her feet. "I've got to tell the others. We've got to get to Rashon before Psycho Pink does." With that, she hurried off, hoping she could find her teammates in time.

***

Cassie made her way to the control tower. She had offered to go after Kendrix while the others waited to get a table at the restaurant they were going to eat at. 'From what the other Galaxy Rangers, she's a regular workaholic,' the Pink Space Ranger thought, as she started down the steps to the square in front of the tower.

When Cassie reached the bottom, however, Kendrix came running up. The Pink Galaxy Ranger had to stop and catch her breath. "What happened?" asked her predecessor.

"Psycho Pink is still out there," Kendrix said, "And she knows the location of a weapon that could destroy us all." She quickly explained about the Savage Sword. "If she finds it on Rashon, Terra Venture is done for."

"Then we'll make sure she doesn't find it," Cassie decided. Kendrix nodded and they both twisted their wrists and called upon their respective morphers. "Let's rocket!!!" In seconds, the Pink Space Ranger was morphed and ready for battle.

"Go Galactic!!!" Kendrix cried. In seconds, she was morphed and ready for battle. She called her Jet Jammer, while Cassie called her Galaxy Glider. Seconds later, they were zooming out of Terra Venture, heading for the nearby planet of Rashon. "I'll call the others, so they can lend a hand if we need them." Cassie nodded.

***

Leo heard a chirping sound and immediately knew that it was his Magnamorpher. He twisted his wrist before bringing it to his mouth. "I read you, Kendrix," he said, "When are the two of you going to join us at the restaurant?"

"Change of plans," Kendrix said, "Psycho Pink wasn't destroyed with the rest of them and she's heading over to Rashon to get the one weapon that could allow her to destroy everybody."

"We'll be right there," Leo said. The Rangers called for the check and quickly paid it.

Before they could leave the restaurant to morph, however, Deviot, Villamax, and a huge squadron of Sting Wingers teleported before them. "Ah ah ah," Deviot said, wagging one of his fingers. "We can't allow you to interfere with Psycho Pink's mission."

"Let's see you stop us!!!" Mike exclaimed, "Let's do it, guys."

"Go Galactic!!!" the Galaxy Rangers cried in unison, punching their respectively colored buttons on their Transmorphers. When the morphing sequence was finished, they pulled out their Quasar Sabers, ready to fight.

"Let's rocket!!!" the Space Rangers shouted, flipping open the keypad on their astromorphers and punching in the code to morph. When their morphing sequence was done, they pulled out their individual weapons.

"Defend the Galaxy!!!" Leo said, flipping open one of his Magnamorphers and inserting it into the other morpher. Seconds after he morphed, energy issued forth from his body and coalesced into the form of Hyuuga. They each pulled their swords and stood ready for battle.

"ATTACK!!!" Villamax bellowed. With that command, him, Deviot, and the Sting Wingers attacked the gathered Rangers. The two teams split up into their usual twos'.

TJ and Carlos worked together to try and take down their fair share of Sting Wingers, as did Damon and Kai and Mike and Maya. It didn't take them long to defeat the bee-like creatures, and they stood back to watch the fireworks of the other battles.

Ashley and Andros took on Villamax. Despite the villain being a better fighter than both combined, they held their own well. Finally a well place shot from the Star Slinger knocked him off balance, and a rising slash from the Spiral Saber knocked him right out of the fight.

Meanwhile, Leo and Hyuuga took on Deviot, who, wanting to test the two, had apparently borrowed a pair of short swords from Villamax before teleporting down. "You will find that I'm not nearly as easy as my construct, the Psycho Defender," the villain warned the duo.

"All the better..." Hyuuga began.

"Because we love a challenge," Leo finished for his predecessor.

Bringing his twin swords to bear, Deviot charged the two. Hyuuga met the charge, catching one of the swords with his own. The villain tried to use that to his advantage, but Leo quickly blocked the other sword with his.

As one, Leo and Hyuuga spun around and tried to slash Deviot at the same time, but the villain was able to use his swords to block both shots. "I know about your mind-link," he said, "And your tricks won't work on me."

"We'll see about that," Leo and Hyuuga growled at the same time. Suddenly, they jumped away and into the air. Quickly holstering their swords, they then bent the handle back and pulled it out in blaster mode.

They fired upon Deviot simultaneously, knocking him back but not out. "You haven't seen the last of me, Magna Defenders," he said, before teleporting away. Villamax and the Sting Wingers did the same.

Hyuuga transformed into energy and reentered Leo's body. The eight Rangers crowded around. "We've got to get to Rashon," he said. The others nodded, and they all teleported to the Megaship.

***

Kendrix and Cassie tentatively stepped out into the grotto their sensors had reported the Savage Sword as being in. The sword was stuck in a stone in the middle of the clearing, almost literally humming with energy.

Suddenly, Psycho Pink teleported into the grotto, right next to the Savage Sword. "Oh, this is good," she said, "The two Rangers I hate the most are right here, waiting for me to pull out the Savage Sword and slaughter them. Well, wait no more." With that, she grabbed the sword's handle.

"No!!!" Kendrix and Cassie shouted, rushing forward.

But they weren't quick enough to stop Psycho Pink. "The Savage Sword is mine," she gloated, "And now, for you to meet your makers." With that, she charged the two Pink Rangers.

Kendrix tried to block the first swing of the Savage Sword, but Psycho Pink easily knocked the attempt away. "You're so weak, it's a wonder you ever became a Ranger," the evil Ranger growled. She slashed the Pink Galaxy Ranger, knocking her back.

With the blow, the Savage Sword, which was originally bent and misshapen, straightened. "Ah, the sword's energy builds with each blow," Psycho Pink noticed, "Good." With that she turned to Cassie, whose shots from her Satellite Stunner just bounced off the energy field around the Evil Ranger.

"Haven't you learned anything yet?" Psycho Pink taunted Cassie, "You measly little weapon can't harm me. Let me show you a real weapon." With that, she thrusts the Savage Sword out. It quick for the Pink Space Ranger to dodge, and the sword bit into the spandex like material protecting her.

The Savage Sword changed in Psycho Pink's hands, becoming longer and wider. She slashed at Kendrix, who was trying to sneak up on her, again, and it became even more so.

"My sensors indicate that your companions are approaching quickly," Psycho Pink said, "So it's time to set up more of a welcoming committee." With that, she slashed at Cassie's wrist. The Savage Sword cut right through the material the band of the Astromorpher, and it fell to the ground.

Cassie demorphed, holding her wrist. Psycho Pink just scoffed and knocked the Pink Space Ranger away. She then went into a stance over the Pink Astromorpher and raised the Savage Sword above her head.

"Good-bye, Pink Space Ranger," Psycho Pink said, thrusting the Savage Sword down and through Cassie's Astromorpher. There, the sword stuck, absorbing the energy inside and pumping it into Psycho Pink.

Cassie groaned as pink energy flowed out of her body and into Psycho Pink. Kendrix rushed to her friend as she collapsed. "Cassie, can you hear me?" she asked, but there was no response. "Hold on, Cassie. I'll stop Psycho Pink somehow."

"Too late, Pink Galaxy Ranger," a monstrous voice growled. Kendrix spun around to a wicked blow. When she hit the ground and looked up, she saw that Psycho Pink had transformed into her monster form. "Now, to finish you off."

Suddenly, lasers came out of nowhere and struck Psycho Pink. "I don't think so, Psycho Pink," Leo said through the speakers of the Defender Torozord.

"We don't either," came Mike's voice, as the Galaxy Megazord stepped up to stand beside the Defender Torozord.

"Oh, you don't, huh?" Psycho Pink said, "Well, then, I'll finish all of you off, then I'll take care of the weak Pink Galaxy Ranger." With that, she grew into her gigantic monster form and the battle began.

The Defender Torozord struck first, trying to knock Psycho Pink off balance with a shot from it's staff, but the evil Ranger easily dodged it and struck back with a blow of her own, knocking it onto its back.

The Galaxy Megazord was next, as it tried to finish off Psycho Pink early with the Condor missile. Instead of being struck with it, the evil Ranger caught the energy missile and easily threw it back at them. The Megazord went down hard.

"Is that all you have to offer?" Psycho Pink taunted.

"No," Andros' voice replied, "In fact, we've just started."

With Andros' words, lasers came out of nowhere and struck Psycho Pink. She looked up, to see the Astro Megaship flying through the atmosphere. "Oh, good," she said, "Now I can destroy you all at one time."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Psycho Pink," Andros said, "Astro Megazord, power up!!!" With that, the Megaship went from it's current state to Megazord mode for the first time in almost six years.

While the Space Rangers kept Psycho Pink busy, the Galaxy Megazord was helping the Defender Torozord. "Ready to form up, bro?" Mike asked.

"Always," Leo answered.

"Galaxy Defender MegaTorozord!!!" Leo and the Galaxy Rangers cried in unison. With that command, the two Megazords formed up. They hadn't done this since the ordeal with the Quachien, but the Rangers knew that they could handle it. "Galaxy Saber, power up!!!" The sword appeared and supercharged itself.

Psycho Pink's sensors apparently picked up the transformation and she turned, to find Leo and the Galaxy Rangers ready to strike her with a powered up sword. "Uh oh," she muttered, backing off. "Can't we talk about this?"

"No way, now how," Andros said, as the Astro Megazord took it's place next to the Galaxy Defender MegaTorozord. "Astro saber, ignite." With his command, the Astro Megazord's weapon supercharged itself with energy.

"On my mark, let's do it," Mike said, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1.... MARK!!!" With his command, the two Megazords slashed Psycho Pink simultaneously. She fell back to the ground, and, with a roar, exploded.

"We've got to go help Kendrix... and Cassie," Leo said, before teleporting out. The others quickly followed. When they touched down, they hurried to where the energy tornado was.

***

Kendrix looked up at Psycho Pink and the three Megazords battling it out, before looking back at Cassie, then at the Savage Sword, which was growing by the second. An energy tornado had appeared around it.

Nodding, Kendrix ran over to the energy tornado, pulling out her Quasar Saber as she went. Just before she would enter the tornado, however, she seemed to hesitate and rubbed her stomach. "If I don't make it, God," she murmured softly, "Please make sure that mine and Leo's baby survives somehow."

'For Cassie, for the team, for everybody on Terra Venture, I must do this,' Kendrix thought. With that, she plunged into the tornado. The wicked energy winds struck with full force, but she was not deterred.

After several minutes of trying to get to the Savage Sword, Kendrix finally couldn't take it anymore and fell to her knees. 'I can't do this,' she said, 'I'm no good all alone. Psycho Pink is right, I am weak.'

"No, you're not," a voice in her head murmured. It was Cassie's, as impossible as that fact seemed. "You're strong, in heart if not in anything else."

"And you're never alone," a soft voice that sounded Australian said. Kendrix recognized it from the Megaship's databanks as belonging to the second Pink Ranger, Katherine Hillard.

"Because you've got us," another voice said. This, Kendrix recognized as the first known human Pink Ranger, Kimberly Hart.

"Now, destroy the Savage Sword, with the aid of our strength," the three voice said simultaneously.

With a renewed determination and strength from the unity with all of the past Pink Rangers, Kendrix got back to her feet. In the distance, she could hear the battle between the Rangers, both Galaxy and Space, and Leo were waging against Psycho Pink's monster form coming to an end. 'I hope you're all right, Leo,' she thought.

Suddenly, Kendrix heard Leo shouting, "Kendrix, no!!!" But she stayed on course, finally getting through the energy and stepping close to the huge sword that was apparently killing her predecessor.

Bringing the Quasar Saber high over her head, Kendrix vertically slashed the Savage Sword with it. It sliced in half, and the energy tornado dissipated around her. 'That's odd,' she mused, turning to the broken sword. 'I was expecting an...'

Suddenly, a mighty explosion issued forth from the Savage Sword, sending the pregnant young Pink Galaxy Ranger flying. She landed hard, and before she blacked out, she saw suit her morpher disappear, and felt her suit do the same and her Quasar Saber going flying off into the air. Then, darkness overcame her.

***

Naturally, Leo was the first to reach Kendrix's prone body. "Oh God, Kendrix, no," the Magna Defender whispered, gently gathering his teammate and lover into his arms. "Don't do this to me. Don't you die on me."

"We've got to get her to the Megaship," Maya said, as her and the others caught up to the distraught Leo.

"Yeah, Alpha should be able to help her," Damon agreed.

"Go on," Andros commanded, "We Space Rangers will clean up here, and make sure Psycho Pink really is destroyed once and for all." Nodding, the Galaxy Rangers teleported to their base of operations, Maya putting a hand on Leo's shoulder and teleporting the both of them, as well as Kendrix and her baby.

Cassie got to her feet slowly and went over to where her morpher was. Miraculously, it completely repaired. Slipping it on, the Pink Space Ranger murmured, "Kendrix got me my powers back, but at what cost?"

A hand landed on Cassie's shoulder, and she turned slightly, to see Andros right behind her. "Go ahead and teleport to the Megaship," he murmured softly, "We can finish up here."

Nodding her thanks, Cassie did as he commanded, teleporting to the Astro Megaship's medical bay. There, she found Alpha trying to get Leo to let go of Kendrix long enough to scan her and see what was wrong. Mike, Kai, Damon, and Maya were sitting nearby, anxious for the results.

Leo finally let go of Kendrix, but kept a grip on her hand. He didn't even look up when Cassie stepped close to them. "Will she be all right, Alpha?" he asked.

Alpha ran a few quick scans. "She has a broken arm and will be bruised for a while, but she should be fine," he announced. "Leo, I think it's time you told everybody about you know what."

Leo sighed, nodded, and glanced at the others, who were all watching him impatiently. "We've been meaning to tell you guys this for a while, but haven't had the best opportunity. I guess this is the best time. Kendrix is pregnant." Everybody's jaw dropped.

Cassie was the first to recover. "How long has she been pregnant?" she asked.

"About a month," Leo said, "She didn't know until just before the big fight with the Quachien and didn't tell me until after it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Damon demanded.

"We were looking for the best opportunity to tell you," Leo responded softly.

"Have you decided to keep it or not?" Mike asked.

Leo nodded. "Kendrix is having the baby, but we don't know if we're going to raise it or put it up for adoption," he admitted. He turned to Alpha. "The baby is all right too, isn't it?"

Alpha nodded. "Both mother and child are fine," he replied. Leo sighed with relief. "Look, I need to set Kendrix's arm, and I can't do it with all of you breathing down my neck."

The Rangers caught on to Alpha's meaning and started out the door of the medical bay, except for Mike and Leo. "Come on, bro," the Red Galaxy Ranger murmured, gently pulling on his brother's arm. "Let's give Alpha some space."

Leo reluctantly followed Mike out of the medical bay. "This shouldn't have happened," he muttered once they were out, closing his eyes. "I should have been there, Mike. Kendrix might have been killed."

"But she wasn't, and that's what is important," Mike replied, "You can't second guess everything you do. Guilt like that is what destroyed your predecessor, mentally long before he died physically."

Leo sighed. "You're right," he admitted.

"Good, now come on," Mike urged, "We have to try and find out where Kendrix's Quasar Saber flew off to."

"Go on without me," Leo said, "I think I'll stay here. I'll be useless to you on the bridge with Kendrix laid up."

Mike nodded and hesitantly headed for the Megaship's bridge. There, the others were waiting for him, including the other Space Rangers. He briefed the quartet on what was going on so far. "So, what do we do now?" TJ asked.

"I guess there's nothing we can, do except start searching for the Pink Quasar Saber," Mike said, "As well as somebody that can take Kendrix's place." The others nodded and they all started working.

***

A little while later, Leo and most of the team met the Space Rangers in the cargo bay that their Galaxy Gliders were in. Even Kendrix was there, against Alpha's medical advice. She couldn't miss out on saying goodbye.

"If you're ever on this side of the universe again, drop by," Mike said, shaking Andros' hand.

"Yeah, and this time, leave your bad guys at home," Kai teased, as him and TJ were saying goodbye. "We have enough of our own to worry about." The Space Rangers laughed. They were morphed and ready to head for Earth.

"Don't worry," TJ assured them, "At the very least, the Psycho Rangers won't be dropping in ever again. They're gone for good this time."

"Yeah, we sent them back to where they belong," Damon agreed.

"You know it," Carlos said.

The girls were off to the side, hugging each other. "Be careful on the way back," Maya said.

"Don't worry, we will," Ashley said.

"You be careful, too," Cassie murmured to Kendrix. "You don't want to endanger the baby, you know."

"I know, and I will be careful," Kendrix replied.

Leo came over and wrapped his arms around Kendrix. "I'll make sure she will," he added.

Kendrix rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right," she said, "This coming from a guy who stowed away on Terra Venture?" The other girls laughed as Leo shot her a playful scowl.

The two teams of Power Rangers took a few more minutes, before the Space Rangers jumped aboard their Galaxy Gliders and flew off. The Galaxy Rangers stood there for a few minutes.

"We'd better get cracking on finding the Quasar Saber," Mike said, "We don't want to give Trekeena and advantage next time she attacks." The others agreed and they headed for the Megaship's bridge.

__

A couple of weeks later

Karone panted hard, as she neared the valley. After swiping the Pink Quasar Saber and being found out by Trekeena, she had been running from the creatures she had swindled out of the sword. 'I never did like that brat of Scorpius's, even when I was Astronema,' she mused.

Suddenly, Karone was stopped by an energy blast that hit the ground before her, knocking up dirt. "Stop right there, 'Astronema'," Trekeena announced, as she jumped down from a nearby cliff. "I'll be taking that saber, if you don't mind."

"Sorry, but I do mind," Karone said, "It doesn't belong to you. I'm taking it back to Terra Venture, where it belongs."

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that," Trekeena said. She held out her staff. In a flash, it transformed into a sword. Karone went into a defensive stance. Just as the self-proclaimed 'Queen of evil' was about to attack, the Pink Quasar Saber started glowing.

***

Kendrix gasped as a pink glow emanated from her body, then left it. "What happened?" Alpha asked. Leo and the Galaxy Rangers had gone to find the Pink Quasar Saber on the planet Onyx, leaving the two on the bridge of the Megaship.

"I'm not sure," Kendrix said, "I just suddenly got a strange feeling. I think..." Her eyes widened. "The Quasar Saber has chosen another champion."

Just then, Alpha noticed something on the sensors. "Your right," he announced, "The sensors just picked up a build up of energy that matches your old powers. I'll try to bring up a picture."

***

Karone felt her adrenaline pumping, and the pink glow quickly subsided, revealing her to be the new Pink Galaxy Ranger. "Bring it on," she told Trekeena, striking a pose that she hoped was a bit intimidating.

With a roar, Trekeena charged Karone, trying to skewer the new Pink Galaxy Ranger with her sword. It was blocked with a simple parry. "Is that all you've got?" the former villainess taunted her apparent successor.

Trekeena thrust her sword at Karone again, this time scoring a hit against the Pink Ranger's shoulder. The villainess laughed. "So you were supposed to be the replacement, eh?" she taunted, "Ha."

"Don't count me out yet, Trekeena," Karone muttered. She ignored the pain in her shoulder, bringing up her Quasar Saber. "I've trained most of my life, while you spent most of yours being daddy's little girl." Trekeena growled and tried to skewer her again.

This time, however, Karone easily parried the blow, then ducked a wild swing at her head, and executed a leg sweep on Trekeena. It worked, and the villainess fell onto her butt. "Better run back to daddy, little girl," she taunted, "Or else you'll get hurt."

"I'll go for now, Pink Ranger," Trekeena said, "But I'll be back, and you will pay for this disgrace."

"Promises, promises," Karone teased. Glaring, Trekeena teleported away. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned, to see the other Galaxy Rangers making their way towards her. "What kept you guys?"

The other Rangers came to a screeching halt. "Karone?" Damon asked.

"That's me," Karone said, "But we'd better continue this conversation in a more... secure location." The others nodded, and they all teleported away. Once aboard the Megaship, she related her tale to the others, as well as Alpha and Kendrix.

"For the past few years, Zhane and I have been helping the people on our home world, KO-35, rebuild," Karone explained, "But about a week ago, I had a really strange dream. A wildcat appeared and told me that I have a destiny.

"I didn't know what the dream meant until a couple of days ago," Karone continued, "The other Space Rangers stopped by KO-35 and told us about what happened to all of you, and how you lost your powers, Kendrix.

"I then had a strange feeling," Karone said, "That I needed to go looking for your Quasar Saber. I borrowed a shuttle from the leader of the Kerovians, bid goodbye to Zhane, and started my search."

"How did you know exactly where to search?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, it took us a week to find the Quasar Saber," Kai added.

"I didn't know, until last night," Karone said, "I had another dream. This time, I saw the main desert on the planet Onyx. I recognized it right away from my days as Astronema, and headed there.

"I got there just in time, too. The Quasar was going to be auctioned off.

I knew I didn't have nearly enough money to beat some of the people at the auction," Karone said, "So I used their fear of Astronema instead. I dressed up in my old Astronema gear, even including one of my old wigs. I went in, scared the auctioneer, and was about through the door when Trekeena and her goons showed up.

"Trekeena announced to everybody gathered who I really was," Karone continued, "I ran, not caring what direction I was going. When she caught up with me, I got scared. Suddenly, pink energy overcame me, and I morphed."

"I felt the energy, too," Kendrix interjected, "It's what told me that the power had chosen another champion, and how we found you."

"Not that you needed help," Leo said.

"Yeah, you were awesome," Damon added.

"Thanks, Damon, Leo," Karone murmured, blushing slightly. "So, how did you guys know where to find the Quasar Saber?"

"We were able to use the Megaship's sensors to pick up the energy trail the Saber left," Mike replied, "With the help of Kendrix's telepathic tie to the Saber, it was simple to pinpoint where it was." Karone nodded.

When the Rangers got back to Terra Venture, the Rangers found a monster attacking the city, along with a large squadron of Stingwingers. "We'd better get down there," Mike said, "Let's do it."

"Go Galactic!!!" all of the Galaxy Rangers called. They punched their respectively colored button on their morphers. In seconds, they were morphed and ready for battle.

"Defend the Galaxy!!!" Leo cried. His two-part morpher appeared on his wrist. He opened one part and inserted the adjoining piece of the other. In seconds, he was morphed into the Magna Defender and ready for battle.

"Good luck," Kendrix murmured softly, as they teleported away.

***

Seconds later, the Rangers and Leo were on the battlefield. "All right, let's do this," Mike announced.

The others nodded. "Right," they agreed. With that, the six Rangers charged towards the battle, splitting up into pairs.

Pulling out their trandaggers and turning them into their respective weapons, Kai and Damon launched into one group of sting wingers, hacking. Standing back to back, they seemed to be an unbeatable combination, as they cut through the sting wingers with ease.

Maya and Karone were new to teaming up, but that didn't stop them from working together and taking out their quota of sting wingers, using their Quasar Launchers in both baton and blaster mode.

Leo and Mike, however, charged at the monster. It looked like a human shaped dragon. "You can not defeat Draconia," the monster said.

"Oh yeah?" Leo taunted, "Well, we'll just see about that, won't we, Red?" While he wanted to call upon Hyuuga's help, he didn't think he would need it.

"You got it, bro," Mike replied, "Quasar saber." He reached down to his hip holster and pulled out his weapon of choice.

"Magna sword," Leo called. He reached behind his back and pulled out his weapon of choice. The two brothers charged Draconia, swinging their swords as one. The swords bit into the monsters skin, and a shower of sparks issued forth.

Leo jumped back, as Draconia tried to slash the two. In mid-air, he changed his weapon from sword to blaster mode. Turning to face the monster, he then fired the shotgun like blaster. The monster took the brunt of the shot and was knocked back and off of his feet.

Draconia got back up after a moment. "You'll have to do better than that to defeat me, Magna Defender," the monster growled.

"Oh, we will," Mike said, from behind the monster.

Draconia spun around, to see the Red Ranger speeding towards him in his Astro Cycle. "Uh oh," the monster muttered, backing away. It had seen the full power of the vehicle, as the Capsular Cycle, and didn't want to end up like Motor Mantis.

"Capsular cycle, power up!!!" Mike announced, and the Astro Cycle transformed. He leaned forward, and the protective dome slid into place. The Capsular Cycle seemed to burst into flames, as it hurtled towards Draconia. It seemed to pass right through Draconia, transferring it's energy to the monster and overloading it.

Instead of blowing up, Draconia fell to a knee. Mike stopped the Capsular Cycle and hopped off, noticing that the monster wasn't destroyed. "No way," he said, "No monster could have survived that."

"I am not your ordinary monster, Red Ranger," Draconia announced, as he got back to his feet. "And now, you'll see my maximum power." He pulled a vial from behind his back and downed the contents. In seconds, the monster was a giant.

"Man, oh man," Damon said, as him and the others joined Mike and Leo. "I thought that dude was ugly already."

"There's no time to waste," Mike said, "Let's do it." The other Galaxy Rangers nodded.

"Galactabeasts, arise!!!" the five Galaxy Rangers cried in unison.

"Torozord, charge!!!" Leo added.

The Galactabeasts were first to arrive on the scene. The Galaxy Rangers used their transdaggers to change the beasts into zords. Seconds after that, they came together, to form the Galaxy Megazord.

Torozord was next on the scene, roaring as it came. "Mega Defender, transform!!!" Leo shouted. Lasers issued forth from the zord's eyes. They struck Leo, causing him to grow to giant size. "Defender Torozord." With that last command, he combined with the Torozord.

The six Rangers took on Draconia, trading shots. But they soon found themselves at a disadvantage. "We need the Lights of Orion," Mike said. The others agreed.

"Lights of Orion, activate!!!" the Galaxy Rangers said in unison. The Orion booster armor appeared on them, as did the Megazord's booster armor.

With the Lights of Orion's supercharge, the Rangers quickly got the upper hand on Draconia. "Galaxy saber, power up!!!" Mike said. The Megazord's sword glowed with energy. It slashed at the monster, turning it to stone. Another slash tore it completely apart.

***

Later on, the Galaxy Rangers, Leo, and Kendrix were gathered around the table in the guys' quarters, eating. Suddenly, Mike got everyone's attention and raised his glass. "Here's to the new Pink Ranger," he said.

"Here, here," the others said. They raised their glasses and clinked them together.

"I don't know what to say about all of this," Karone said, "I just hope I won't let all of you down."

"Don't worry, Karone," Kendrix assured her replacement, "I have a feeling that you'll do just fine." Karone smiled her thanks, and the team went back to celebrating their new teammate.

***

Leo crept to the girls' quarters. It was late, and he knew that everybody was asleep, but he also knew that he had to do what he was going to. He reached into his pocket and made sure the small package he had placed there was still there.

Leo stepped up to the door and it opened quietly. As usual, Maya was in her hammock, Kendrix was on the bottom of the bunk beds, and Karone was on the top. All three were fast asleep.

Leo stepped over to Kendrix and watched her sleep for a few minutes. 'She is so beautiful,' he thought, 'And I'm so lucky that I caught her heart. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her in my life.' Not wanting to think about that, he gently shook her. "Come on, Kendrix," he whispered, "Wake up."

Kendrix's eyes opened slowly and she looked at him, while rubbing her eyes. "Leo?" she murmured softly, "Why did you wake me? Is there an emergency?"

"I'm sorry I woke you, but I need to talk to you," Leo said, "And it couldn't wait until morning. Can you take a walk with me?"

"Sure thing," Kendrix agreed. She quickly slipped into some civillian clothes.

"Here, put this on," Leo beckoned, holding out a blindfold.

Kendrix hesitantly put on the blindfold. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"That's a surprise," Leo answered, "Do you trust me?"

"Always," Kendrix replied, putting the blindfold on.

"Good," Leo said, "Then, come on."

Leo guided Kendrix through many hallways and even through the empty streets of Terra Venture's city. He took her to the place where people had come to Terra Venture by shuttle and led her towards a certain place.

"I feel silly," Kendrix said, "Can I take this blindfold off now?"

"Not yet," Leo said. A few minutes passed by. "All right, now you can take the blindfold off."

Kendrix took off the blindfold and looked around. "The shuttle port, where we first met," she murmured.

"Not just that," Leo said, "This is the exact place we met, when I bumped into you trying to get away from security." He had spent many hours the past week or so finding this exact spot, most of them being at night.

Kendrix looked around and realized that he was right before getting serious. "Leo, why did you bring me here, in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"Because I've been thinking about our discussion about the baby a couple of weeks ago," Leo said, "I want to have it to, but I can't stand the thought of putting him or her up for adoption. I mean, do you want to spend the rest of our lives wondering about him or her, instead of raising them?"

"No, I can't even begin to imagine," Kendrix admitted, "But like I said then, we're too young to be raising a baby, especially here. I mean, we're not even married or anything."

"I knew you would say that, so here we go," Leo said. He gently took Kendrix's hand in his own and went down to a knee, pulling out the small jewelers box that was in his pocket. He opened it, to reveal a stunning ring. "Kendrix Morgan, will you do me the honor of becoming your husband?"

Kendrix was so shocked, she couldn't talk for a long moment. When she was finally able to respond, she threw her arms around his neck and started crying. "Oh, Leo," she said, "Yes, I will marry you."

Leo embraced Kendrix for a long moment, before pulling back and slipping the now engagement ring on her finger. "I promise that I'll never let you, or the baby, down," he murmured, as he pulled his new fiancee into his arms.

"I know you won't," Kendrix said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Leo said, and they kissed.

***

Deviot barely dodged the swing from Trekeena. "You promised me that the Psycho Rangers would destroy the Galaxy Rangers," she growled, "And they failed to live up to your expectations. The one you created even failed to destroy his target."

"There was no way I could predict the Space Rangers coming to help their successors," Deviot pointed out, "And Villamax was the one linked to the Psycho Defender and controlling him, so he's partly to blame."

"That's right," Trekeena agreed, as she swung towards Villamax. "Have you got anything to say for yourself?"

"Only that this particular game isn't over yet, apparently," Villamax said, "When I reported that the Psycho Defender had been destroyed, I had forgotten that Deviot and I had given our creation the ability to reconstruct itself with all available materials, and that it would do so even when it's blown into pieces."

"Is that so?" Trekeena asked. She looked at Deviot, who nodded. "But the Psycho Defender already lost to the two Magna Defenders. How can he be of any help in the future?"

"Because we took several components from Chameliac's remains and placed them in the Psycho Defender," Villamax explained, "He knows all of both the current Magna Defenders moves as well as the original's. They won't be able to defeat him again."

"Very good then," Trekeena said, "And after he defeats them, he'll be able to destroy the others?"

"In time," Deviot said, "He'll need to face them, and possibly get destroyed again, but he'll be able to defeat them eventually."

"Excellent," Trekeena said. She glared at a view screen, which showed Terra Venture. 'Soon, Galaxy Rangers,' she mused, 'I'll have the perfect weapon to use against you, and there's nothing you can do about it.'

The end... for now

NFTA: Geez, this took up most of 25 pages. Talk about a monster. I hoped everybody reading this liked, it, though. That would make it all worthwhile. Anyway, on a final note, there will be only 3 more chapters to this quasi-series, and this will be, admittedly, probably be the longest one, but not the best by a long shot. So buckle up, 'cause from here on out, it's going to be a real roller coaster. See you next time.


End file.
